infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Torn
Torn is the 12th mission in Infamous 2 and the second Split Mission; being divided into 2 Karmic missions: Boom! and Leading the Charge.inFamous 2 The Mission Introduction After gaining the Ionic Vortex power from the Blast Core he attained from Nix, Zeke radios Cole about some serious information. Cole, Zeke, and Nix meet up on top of Zeke's rooftop hideout. Zeke informs Cole that his spying on the Militia has lead him to something big. Apparently Bertrand has all of the serious "deviants" held at a plantation and it may be where they are keeping Lucy Kuo. Planning Stages Nix has her own idea of how to get Kuo out of the plantation. She proposes that they fill up a tram with explosives, get it going really, really fast, and smash it through the gates. Cole agrees with the plan stating that fire will make a great distraction. Zeke counters the plan saying that the people left caged up there will burn alive. Cole asks how, with their limited numbers, they are going to pull off the plan with any precision. Zeke informs them both about a convoy of captured cops being paraded around by the Militia. Rescuing the cops will guarantee their support in saving Kuo. Nix disagrees with the plan thinking Cole wants to see the place burn. Zeke leaves the choice to Cole. Cole can gain Good Karma by ignoring Nix's protests and heading to the start of Leading the Charge or gain Evil Karma by disregarding Zeke's complaints and heading to the start of Boom! Boom! Cole heads for the streetcar and stands on top of it. In order to get the car moving Cole shoots it his bolt attack into what seems like a generator with several small lambs lighting.The more Cole shoots it the faster it will go. Cole can get the car moving very fast by "overcharging" it, but if he does this it will take a lot more damage. At the end of the run, the street car will ram into the compound, creating a huge explosion. Leading the Charge The mission starts with an objective to take out the enemies in the convoy. The convoy has a semi truck in front filled with militia, a semi filled with cops, another semi filled with Militia, and a pickup truck. Once Cole clears out the Militia, he pries open the box on top of the cage, freeing the cops. They will follow Cole over to the mansion. The Breakout Depending on which plan Cole goes with, he will either have Nix or the freed policemen as his allies. They break into Bertrand's estate and attempt to reach Kuo. Cole is stopped by mortar fire, and must defeat all enemies and destroy the mortars before freeing Kuo. A cutscene initiates in which Cole uses the elevator to get down to a large underground room with Kuo at the center. She is held by a machine as it drains her of her newly activated powers. According to Cole, she had been experimented by Bertrand. Using his powers, Cole breaks her free but cannot shake the feeling that he might have overdone it a little. As he leaves, cells activate releasing an army of Vermaak 88. Back topside, Cole inquires the newly freed but weak Kuo about the device she was strapped to. She doesn't know, but the Vermaak Cole accidentally released are in a firefight with the remaining Militia forces. Zeke pulls up to the plantation in his truck to escort Cole and Kuo. They get in and Kuo passes out, too weak to hold consciousness anymore. Some hours later, with Kuo safe and sleeping off her experimentation, Cole decides to power up Ascension Parish and make Bertrand pay for what he did to Kuo. Trivia * Depending on the Karma choice, there will either be more or less police on the streets after this mission is over. * The mansion you rescue Kuo from will either have the trolley in the front of it or shall be burned for the rest of the game. * At the beginning cutscene of this mission, for a second Zeke can be seen reading the Thievius Raccoonus. * After this mission is completed, there is a chance that a Ravager will appear near Sin Tower. Gallery T 1.jpg T 2.jpg T 3.jpg T 4.jpg T 5.jpg T 6.jpg T 7.jpg T 8.jpg T 9.jpg T 10.jpg T 11.jpg T 12.jpg T 13.jpg Video Walkthrough References Category:Split missions Category:Story missions in Infamous 2 Category:InFamous 2